


Your Eyes Tell

by drumsoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, a lil bit of fluff ig, angst???, extremely short, idk how to tag help, idk how to write either HELP, poor attempt at writing angst, soobin's eye color changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumsoob/pseuds/drumsoob
Summary: i gave up on summaries.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Your Eyes Tell

Soobin, for the very first time, was the first to wake up between the two of them.

He rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock, it was currently seven am. Three hours before the time he usually wakes up, so he takes the time to admire his lovely boyfriend right beside him. 

His eyes trace every dip and plane, trying to remember every little detail of the younger’s face. To the constellation of moles dotting his face, to his long lashes delicately touching his cheeks and finally stopping at his full plump lips. Everything about him was just too beautiful.

Hueningkai grumbled in his sleep, brows furrowing as he burrowed himself deeper into the pillows. Soobin let out a giggle at the boy’s cute antics, kissing his forehead and going back to sleep. 

“M’ love you, hyung... ” even in his sleep induced state, the younger couldn’t help but profess his love. Soobin smiled softly, lifting his free hand to caress his boy’s cheeks, whispering the same three words back. Only this time, he felt the tingle in his eyes.

He sat up, feeling the sense of dread overtake him. He got out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy right beside him, rushing to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. 

“I love Hueningie” his eyes glowed a faint purple color, indicating the lie that he said. So he tried again. And again. And again. Voice gradually getting louder but nothing changed. 

So he tried to take deep breaths to try and calm down his nerves. Everything was too suffocating at the moment. The thought of losing the only person in his life was frightening.

“Stop trying, hyung.” he whipped his head to the direction of the voice. There stood Hueningkai, he must’ve woken up due the loud noises that came out of his mouth.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there but judging from the sadness present in his eyes and the frown that marred his face, he probably saw everything.

“Hyuka im-” but was stopped by the raise of a hand. He closed his mouth, swallowing the guilt inside of him. 

“It’s okay.” forcing a smile unto his face, ”I understand.” he could see the tears starting to form on the younger’s eyes, wanting to gather him into his arms and wipe the tears away but stood his ground for he was in no place to do any of those. Or was it just the guilt that made him want to do all of those?

“I guess it is what it is, hyung” he said, chuckling, trying to hide the hurt that he felt. “You never truly loved me. You only ever liked the thought of me” 

“And I was a fool for liking you.” he said as he walked out and slammed the door shut, leaving him to wallow in his own thoughts.


End file.
